


Total warfare

by Whiplash_thunderstorm



Category: Trolls World Tour
Genre: Evil!Trollex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm
Summary: Everyone is fighting for the strings and branch is trying to keep everyone alive.
Relationships: various
Comments: 28
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Branch took a long gulp from his coffee that morning. He was gonna need it for the long day ahead of him. He stopped on his way out the door to look in a mirror. He had switched up his attire for today and it was an odd sight even for him. But he was tired of trolls looking at all of his scars. It was starting to get uncomfortable to even stand out in front of his home. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a plain white shirt, and his vest. However he also was now wearing leather arm guards and had a red ribbon tied around his head. At least maybe it will draw away some of the attention from his face. He looked into the mirror once more paying close attention to his skin. He had only recently regained his colours but he still felt a bit a odds. He shook it off as he took off to get ready for the day. He had a childhood promise he had made and kept. Ever since he had lost his grandma he vowed no one would face the horror again. He spent his life aiming to improve the life of others. When there was an accident he was there to fix it. When someone was in danger he was there to save the day. When someone needed a smile he was there to give them one. He then became the Queen's advisor (officially) once she was crowned Queen. He had served her father and intended to serve her just as well. However it has proved that poppy was far more social and naive than Peppy was. That was challenging for branch due to hus awkwardness towards socializing. He found the Queen after the morning dance and song warm up for the day.

"Good morning Q-Poppy good work this morning! But today is a bit busy so I suggest you and creek get a move on!" 

Branch knew poppy didn't like it when people used her title but it was hard to change habit. He had been used to calling others by their correct tittles especially Peppy! Creek was now and officially Poppy's boyfriend so he must attend to duty with Poppy. He personally didn't like creek but he was the Queen's choice. 

"Oh really, already? Well I hope it's singing, dancing, and hugging!" 

Poppy spun past him as he flipped pages in his  
journal. Branch could only roll his eye's and chuckle. 

"Starting off I found an opening for... Creek weak was it?" 

Branch personally didn't like the idea of a week meant just for Creek. Originally it was a month but to poppy Creek week sounded much better. She must have completely over looked the fact he wanted a month of people to appreciate him every year. He insisted it wasn't about him but a time to cleanse one self. 

"Yes that was it! And when is it?" 

Creek asked excitedly as he tried to peer over to read branch's work.

"In the middle of may though we will need to sort out somethings for the celebration." 

There were a few event's that couldn't be moved but could happen simultaneously. They also needed to figure out on how to celebrate the new holiday. 

"May sounds delightful! Thank you." 

He and creek might not like each other but they tried to work things out. For example Creek was learning branch didn't always respond verbally. For a moment like this he simply nodded and flinched his left ear. He had learn the difference of when branch's ear flick whenever he nods. 

"Today you two need to make an appearance at-!"

Branch was interrupted however by screaming as he and creek took off. It was biggie screaming and running from a bat like creature. He waisted no time as he sprung into action quickly calming the flying menace. 

"Oh look a letter!" 

Poppy said as she picked up the note only to pass it to Branch. 

"Poppy come quick! Im having a baby!" 

Guy Diamond screamed in pain as his friends ran over. While everyone was excited branch shoved the letter in his pocket. He went to guy and got to work handing him a stress ball. He then got some formula ready for the new born seeing Guy was a male. Once the egg hatched branch pulled out papers as the other's cooed.

"Here you are and congratulations you are the father of a beautiful boy!" 

He handed him a birth certificate and a pen whilst he took the boy and offered him a bottle. 

"What should I name him?" 

Guy asked his friends and Queen as he was given his son. 

"How about.... Tiny Diamond!"

Taking a step back branch pulled his out his own egg at the sight. He fondly began to rub on it's shell looking over it's colors. Leaning down he let a warm breathe onto the eggs shell. And watched as he lovingly stroke the egg as it's colors burned impossibly brighter. As he reached up into his hair he had remembered the letter. He pulled it out to read the message as his child rested in his hair. As he read the letter he realized this was not just any note but a threat. And it was something he and the Royal members needed to talk about.


	2. The encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch is told about the other trolls.

Branch was up late that night as he worked out a plan over the map. King peppy had told them the story if the great divide and even showed them the pop string. He gave branch the map as he started to work on a way to defend their way of life. While he did this poppy and creek had to set to work on how to tell the tribe. Neither job was going to be easy, pop trolls didn't really have a type of defense and were easy to cause mass panic. He looked over to his clock on his desk only to find it was 3 am. With a defeated sigh he stood up and left the desk. 

Branch had been walking for awhile till he had came up to the river. It was quiet and serene at this hour but gorgeous in the sunrise. He brought his egg out of his hair to breathe life into it. This can only be done by the love of a parent for their young. It was crucial for the hatching of a healthy trolling. Branch had found the egg one day out in the woods. Its colors were extremely faded and was dangerously cold.   
Once he had brought it back and no one had claimed it he was upset. That was untill he decided to raise the child himself. He had grown to live the possibility and had soon brought back his colours. He gingerly would trace over the patterns and adore the colours. The original colors were what he assumed to be orange and yellow. However over time they had became a very pale pink as a pastel teal took over. Weather or not he had adopted the child his presence for the egg was enough to take his genetics.   
He suddenly heard a soft unfamiliar beat of music came to his ears. He decided to ignore it on the count that it was some late night party. That was untill he noticed a strange purple glow from behind him. He was given no time to respond as he was grabbed by the throat. He realized immediately that this was no troll from his tribe. He was held off the ground clutching his egg in one egg the other at the arm. Their skin was different from anyone elses as if covered in scales. Their sent was heavily made of salt and the ocean. Their grip was like iron as he wriggled amd kicked. He instinctively used his hair to grab a rock and fling it at his attacker. All he heard was a a shout of pain as he took off running. Not towards the village but made a beeline for as far away as he could. He didn't make it far as he was tackled to the ground. Where he was met with a bruising force on his neck. His vision started to fill with spots and his lungs burn. Not before staring into the brilliant purple eyes of a strange troll.

Synth held the pop troll gingerly as he could as he entered the room. The troll was tied hands behind his back and feet immobile. 

"I found one my King.... He also seems to have an child on the way." 

He felt bad he truly did, but soon the world will be at peace.


	3. A rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch is a prisoner, and he'll stay that way If it meant his egg was okay.

Branch woke up with a groan as he felt a rock in his throat and his mouth felt like cotton. Be tried to move his hands to only find they were tied. His feet were not so lucky as he must have given himself rope burn from struggling. He tried to move his hair only to find it was unresponsive. As he tried to sit up he heard a door begin to open. What branch saw he couldn't believe it as of what happened came back. This troll was clearly a male troll with dark blue skin and toxic green hair. In the center of his chest was a beating pink pixelated heart. He had long toned arms each with a rainbow glowing sleeves down his arms. A coral crown rested on his head as a black cloak with a green interior fluttered. Behind him a purple troll with lilac color hair and green and magenta colored arm bands. Except he was in silver armor holding a pastel teal egg. 

"So, your awake pop troll. And I have a few questions for you~" 

The Blue troll came to branch only for him to realize they had tails and could fly. 

"Where is the pop string?!"

Any previous calm demeanor had left the troll as he felt his hand on his shoulder. Toxic green eyes bore down into his as he struggled. 

"WEll?!" 

The king of some sort slammed him against the wall.

"I don't know!" 

Branch cried out only to double back onto the floor as a sharp sting was felt on his cheek. He yelped as he was held up by the throat. Just as before he was roughly pushed against the wall. All the air from his lungs were forced out. 

"Don't lie to me!"

Branch could only begin to tear up as he struggled in his grasp. He couldn't kick him no mater how much he tried. He couldn't move to do anything all he could do was take it. He knew what could happen if this troll got the string. 

"Tell me!" 

Branch heaved as he was served a punch to his stomach. That was not the last hit he had received from the troll. Before he knew it he was on the ground in pain whimpering. The troll knelt down to the troll pulling out a knife and held it in view. 

"Synth come here."

He gave the order as the purple troll came without hesitation. The still unnamed troll took the egg from synth and placed it on the ground. He kept his hand on top of the egg as he turned to the troll. 

"You tell me where the string is or... I'll crack your egg open." 

Branch gasped as he felt his face pale and eye's widen. Surely he didn't mean it, how could he take the life away from the unborn! He watched through teary eyes as his captor pressed the blade onto the egg. He let out a shaky breath of fear as he heard a small crack. 

"It's in one of the other villages! Gahh!"

Branch shouted in pain as a sharp stab of pain began to throb. The king had cut his leg! He could feel the unbelievable mass of pain as a warm liquid pooled down his leg. 

"What other villages?" 

The troll the dug his fingers into the cut making a loud scream fill the cell. 

"W-we broke off i-into (sob) smaller groups y-years ago.." 

He cried as the pain had worsened under the abuse of his captor. His answer didn't satisfy him as he felt another finger enter and dig deeper. 

"Witch one." 

Branch was gasping as he sobbed from such pain. 

"T-the v-village up n-north close to, t-the funk n-nation." 

The fingers left his open cut as it was attack then by the air. His eye's widen as he screamed till his ears rung as a horrifying snap fill the air. He trembled as he felt the king let go of his leg. 

"If you're lying about this your leg won't be the only thing broken." 

Synth carried the troll once more to their cell passing other's who stared in horror. The mangled troll cried holding onto his child trembling. He walked into an empty cell and placed him inside.

"Im sorry."

Synth apologized softly as he reached for the egg to be meet with a horrified look. 

"Please... Please no..... No please!" 

The weak troll pleaded as Synth easily took the egg from them. As he floated away he had to keep his gaze looking forward. Even when he heard the dull thud and sharp cry as the troll fell off the cell bed reaching for their egg. He kept walking even at the sound of crying as he left the troll. 

In the end it would be all alright for everyone. World peace for trolls as they were united after all these year's. Right?


	4. The egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synth takes some time to study the egg... Ir at least trys to.

Synth studied the egg deep in thought as he hummed one of his favorite songs. He was so focused on the egg he didn't notice company. 

"I would love to see you with an egg of our own~"

Synth jumped slightly as he heard his King's pur in his ear. The king had a dark look in his eye's as he looked into Synth's. This look only soften as he cradled the egg in his hands. 

"Starlight.... Don't get attached to it.... Please it will only hurt once this is all over." 

The king whispered into his mate's ear as he to began to caress the egg. To his shock the egg was actually really warm. 

"Im sorry I had you witness that mess love." 

He gently placed a kiss onto his mate's face and place their head's against each other. 

"Don't worry it will all be over soon~"

Branch sat up as he tended to his wounds. His hair might be bound but he could still get into it. He had made a splint for himself and had bandaged his open cut. He tried to use as little as he could. As far as he knew this treatment may not cease during his stay. He whimpered as he hoisted himself on one good leg. His hands were still bound but they cut the binds of his feet. With one mangled leg there wasn't much he could do. 

"Poppy you better work something out soon!" 

The village in the north was long since abandoned and didn't have the string. Judging by the pools of water on the ship they needed it allot. The village of the north was dry as a desert and hot as crap! They wont be able to search out the ship for long periods of time. He would only be stalling but hopefully it would be enough. He had a basic idea planned out on his desk in his bunker all Poppy and Creek have to do is finish it. He reached into his hair to pull out a pair of scissors. Using them he carefully set to work on cutting himself free. There were no guard's at his cell door as a ruckus constantly came from somewhere down the hall's. He then reached for his hair that was still in a tight bun.

When Synth walked around the corner to the pop trolls cell the first thing he noticed was that the cell was empty. Quickly he ran into the cell and threw the cell door open. As he studied the empty cell he felt a sharp sting into his back. His eye's suddenly got very heavy as his breathing slowed. He then felt a tug on the egg and was then thrown to the floor. The next thing he knew was his mate was crouching beside him. He seemed angry and upset as Synth coughed as he slowly got up. 

"Love are you alright? That eel! Did he do anything to you?!" 

Trollex asked him as he held his mate closer to his heart. That little pop troll was going to pay!


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch manages to get back to pop village.

Branch struggled throughout the night carrying himself onward with a broken leg. His hair helped him out at least as he pushed on ward. He was familiar with theses woods like the back of his hand. It took him a minute before he was able to locate where he was. Be found the village by early dawn as he rushed to the royal pod.

"Queen Poppy! Peppy! Creek Im here whe-!"

He didn't get a chance to respond as the old man rushed for him. 

"Branch! Your alright! Thank god, do you know where Poppy is?" 

The king gasped as he took in branch's condition. The troll was missing for the whole day and last night! Branch was to important for this village to lose him.   
Though he doubted even he knew poppy had anything to do with his return.

"She left?! Never mind we have a very little time and allot to get done!" 

Branch had immediately set to work setting his egg down once he reached the bunker. He quickly grabbed as much equipment as possible and rung the alarm. 

It took branch a while but everyone was within the village square waiting for him. 

"Everyone we are all in danger there is no other way to say it. Gather all your family and stay indoors when possible! As soon as we get the field up we will fill you in!" 

Branch told the crowd as he chose several trolls to come with him. He took them to the perimeter of tge village and had them set up post.

"What are these for?" 

Milton asked as he plunged a metal rod into the ground. The pole then hummed to life exposing a pink gem at the top. 

"These are for the force field once powered on no one can go in or out." 

Branch said as he placed down the last one. He quickly then pulled out Gary and pressed a few buttons. Suddenly a pink transparent fence was conjured between each post. 

"The master post will be stationed at the top of the troll tree. That way it will create a dome like structure over the village!" 

Branch explained before taking off for the tree in order to set it all up. 

Once Branch and king peppy had cleared up everything between the trolls branch set to work once more. If the force field failed it was good for a back up plan. There was an underground network under the village for evacuation. He was checking up on it's condition and stock supply. Making sure everything was up to date since he last checked up on it. He then pulled Gary out once more and clicked a few buttons. 

"If you need to report any missing trolls please come to my office immediately." 

Branch called over intercoms that he had installed around the village. Once branch was made as the official advisor he had carved out an office to take care of work into the troll tree out of an old knot whole. Within minutes he was having a missing trolls reports left and right. One that caught his eye was the fact Biggie had gone missing to. And to his horror all these trolls were last seen heading to a water source. Something he had to prohibit immediately seeing the pattern.

Branch quickly met up with the king once more at his bunker as he cared for his egg. Dr plum was also there as well tending to his egg after he had asked her. The crack served to it's shell had done no damage according to the doctor. Branch was very thankful to hear that fearing the worst.

"Branch... Thank you." 

King peppy started off as they sat opposite of each other. He truly ment it as this troll had done so much. 

"But I can not lead us through this hard time, I simply don't have the strength..." 

The elderly troll lead on as he shuddered on his next breathe.

"Branch.. Pop village looks to you..."


	6. Detective work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch trying to find poppy.  
> King trollex tries to find Branch.  
> Some troll forces find Branch.
> 
> Branch is also just trying to work.

Branch hurriedly typed on the keypad as his eye's scanned the screens. If Poppy was to leave the village in any direction his sensors would have caught it. The many cameras and various detectors were scattered around the village and surrounding forest. He was currently in his office as he waited on a special delivery from peppy. During his investigation he found that the rock tribe's messenger bat had left the village. Witnesses to report to have seen poppy with it last holding a letter. Poppy most likely trying to negotiate a friendship no doubt with the mysterious Queen. He had also found out a hot air balloon was not accounted for in his records. 

"Aha! I found you!" 

Branch smiled as he finally located footage of poppy not only releasing a bat but with a balloon. He also saw while poppy had her back turned a larger figure climb into the basket. 

"That's Biggie no doubt about it." 

The only thing left on his mind was where was Creek? He didn't see him board the balloon with Poppy or Biggie? He shook his head as he then tried to pinpoint the balloons location. Each balloon by his complaint and concern was issued to have a tracker. This was do to an accident of a ride gone wrong. Luckily no one was hurt but to avoid future incident to keep track of the balloons.

"Im here! How's the search going? Did you find her?"

Peppy stumbled through the office door as he DJ Suki came through the door carrying a stack of books. 

"Well according to the GPS she should be...... Here!"

Branch hovered over the map before marking it's location. The coordinates pointed her near the classical troll territory. 

"I didn't know poppy could fly a balloon. Though she probably could have gotten their faster by using the air current..." 

Branch said as he picked up the thick leather book's swiping off some of the dust. 

"Poppy never learned how to fly?" 

At that Branch nearly dropped the book at the former King's confession. Poppy hoped onto an air balloon without knowing how to fly it! At this even DJ hung her head in second hand embarrassment for her friend. When branch got upset about a trolls action it was hard to live it down.

"So this is all we have left to know of the other tribe's?" 

Branch decided to change the subject feeling he would mentally break down if he didn't.

King trollex stood infront of the creature with a stern look. The creature in turn snarled as it then thrashed it's head to each side. Fangs bared as drool was flung this way and that. He in turn held up a pair of scissors infront of his nose. The creature suddenly stopped thrashing as it took in the scent. It then looked up to the king of techno lowly growling. 

"Find him! And bring him to me!" 

He stood back as the creature was released into the open. 

"Don't worry Bliss soon no longer will our people will be in danger... " 

He turned to leave as he floated down the winding halls of the ship. Stopping at a certain room before swiftly stepping into it. Inside a purple techno troll laid in bed asleep. 

"Oh Synth... No one will hurt you like that again."

Branch was simply caring for his egg when he felt it. The ground shook as a muffled noise filled his ears. His wrist started beeping rapidly of approaching danger. 

"Oh no..."


	7. A Rocky encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I rewrote this chapter so many times to re delete it im sorry if it's not as good I slick kinda gave up.

Branch woke up to a blinding light as his head felt as if it was going to bust. His ears rung painfully as the urge to vomit made itself more and more prominent. As his vision began to clear he was met with an extreme cold draft. 

"Branch! Branch your awake! Thank goodness I thought we loss you!"

Branch managed to get himself up right as he shuddered a breathe. All the air that met his lungs felt like it was stabbing him.

"W-where am I?" 

Was all Branch could muster feeling a dull throb from his leg. He was met with his former King's sadden gaze. 

"There was an attack from the hard rock tribe." 

At this Branch felt his breathe hitch at the word's as the Kings gaze fell.

"You only won when you used our string.... However you were unable to withstand it's power." 

He didn't answer his question but it answered some others on his list. He must be in the hospital then if he had sustained injury of some sort. He had so many questions but he couldn't voice one of them. 

"You need to rest.. Don't worry about the egg me and doctor plum have it under control." 

The elderly troll tried to comfort him in some way as he looked onto the poor trolls condition. His leg had worsened and he was in dire need of rest. He even lost blood due to some internal bleeding! 

"Where's Cooper?" 

That was a question he wasn't expecting after a long pause of silence. 

"He's coming with me." 

Cooper was itching to go out to see these other trolls for himself. However he didn't imagine it would be with Branch and Smidge. 

"Alright just so everyone understands we will go over it one more time." 

Branch explained as the trolls gathered around him. 

"Suki, Guy, Peppy and fuzzburt will stay here and- nngh! Be in charge while Im away. Cooper and smidge are going to retrieve Poppy and Biggie." 

The troll who just been in the hospital was now up and about. He was preparing for what looked like a long trip. 

"I have reason to believe that- gah! That poppy can use the string, that way we can properly protect ourselves. We may even also- tch! We may even gain a few allies on the way!" 

Smidge took care of the next heavy load for him no longer able to watch him struggle. It was already pretty clear why Smidge was here but he was still unsure why Branch wanted him. 

"Branch are you sure your ready to be out and about just yet?"

Smidge asked as Cooper forced Branch to take a seat. Branch knew what he was doing was risky but what choice did they have? And as much as he hated to do so he also had to take his egg. If he were to part with it for to long it may cause it to lose his child. And he had to go for he was the only one who had any idea how to last a day in the woods! So he put his egg in a special incubation chamber. It will keep the child protected from any elements and safe from evils reach. 

"Come on now! We can not delay!"


	8. Off we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling circus

Branch sat on the ground studying the map intensely as he directed Cooper. 

"Push that button to enter the air current. You'll know when you found it when a steady flow of air-!" 

Branch had no time to answer as he was hushed instantly as a heavy wind flew by them. 

"Haha! I think I found it! Dang being a pilot is fun!" 

Cooper cried out joyfully as he steered the balloon to Branch's directions. Smidge was enjoying her self feeling the breeze as she lifted weights. Branch was hesitant on letting her bring them. However there hot air balloon Terry insisted that he could carry it. 

"Whoo! Y'all can take it easy we'll be there in no time!"

Terry whooped as he felt them speed along the way. Branch however was more concerned on focusing on the device. It was a hand held device he had been using to track Poppy's balloon. It was starting to scare him knowing poppy usually was never in one place for so long. 

"Branch stop making that face your scaring us." 

Smidge commented as both she and Cooper couldn't help it. He was so focused and his eye's were clouded over in thought. When it came to intellect branch out did them both. They couldn't think of what could be troubling him so.

"Oh Im sorry! It's just Poppy's Balloon hadn't moved at all!" Im starting to worry.." 

Cooper left his station behind the steering wheel to meet him. 

"Branch Im sure Poppy is just fine you know her insane luck!"

Cooper tried his best to comfort the blue troll and succeeded a tad bit. But branch just could never stop from over thinking...


	9. Classic mystery

Branch sat there quietly as he read up much as he could of classical trolls. There description was pretty vague from what was left of them. As of now Smidge and Cooper were playing a game of card's. From the sounds of frustration he could guess Cooper was winning. 

"Are you cheating? You have to be cheating!" 

Cooper let out a contagious laughter that soon infected the whole crew. 

"A true card master never reveal their secrets! But if you must know you put on reflective sun glasses." 

At that Branch was left coughing up last year as he barked out laughing. This flat out surprised his two companions. Branch was usually a pretty stoic person and had a dry sense of humor. So hearing him laugh out loud and so hard was not a common sight. 

"How are you breathing?" 

Branch started to try to collect himself as he heaved. 

"Yeah im pretty sure you just laughed up your lungs there dude."

Cooper got up to go pat his bad when the first whiff of smoke was taken. They all (or tried) stood up and walked to the edge of the basket. As the scent of smoke became heavier they noticed ash in the wind. They began to see smoldering embers of a dying fire. 

"Branch.... What's going on?"

Smidge turned to help the struggling troll up to the baskets edge. That's when they broke through the clouds and into ruins. Remains of once what must have been the home of the classical trolls. 

"There! Look it's Poppy's Balloon!"

Cooper excitedly pointed in the distance to a pink hidden mass. 

"Terry quick land us as closely as possible!" 

Branch ordered as Smidge let her infamous OMG come out. Within seconds they were on the ground branch got to work. The balloon needed patchwork and was caught onto some rocks. Inside was the balloon was some more ruble. But what caught him was the pink glittering pink string on the ground. 

"This looks like the pop string?" 

That wasn't right the pop string should be back home! And Peppy had told him he had previously used that string! How could it have been in two places at once?

"It couldn't..." 

The two other trolls looked at their friend in worry. As gears and Branch's head began to rapidly click. Branch had yet another mystery to solve.

"Peppy what are you hiding?" 

Branch was snapped out of his train of thought by a high pitched cry.


	10. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screw summerys

The trio quickly rushed to it's source only to stop shortly. Well Branch and smidge did, Cooper kept running towards the cry for help. They stopped for the rock platform they had been standing on had stopped two. Between them and next platform was a see of thick clouds. However the two watched intently as Cooper paid no mind to it and kept running ahead? Branch raised one foot and placed it onto the cloud firmly before walking. The clouds were so durable and condensed he was able to walk on them! Smidge caught on to this as well as she helped branch meet Cooper halfway. 

"Guys! Guys! Look at this! It's a talking pipe!" 

At that the brass looking metal cylinder looked up at him angrily.

"Flute! Im a flute! My name is Pennywhistle!" 

The Flute as they now knew it suddenly started to cough violently. 

"This was the home of the classical trolls... Symphony vil, it was glorious untill that Pink menace and ruthless Rock trolls!" 

Penny erupted into another violent coughing fit as she cursed. Meanwhile Branch felt like a rock was stuck in his throat as he tried to make word's. All around him were crumbled, smoldering pieces of architecture. Poppy had a hand in this?

"What pink menace?"

Cooper asked freely not yet realizing she had meant poppy. Meanwhile Penny's face could only twist in anger as he asked.

"She was the worst! She came here riding in a basket of something! She disregarded our titles! She sung loudly and even called our music boring! She assumed we were lullaby trolls!" 

Branch only chocked for all of them to turn to him. 

"Branch is your social anxiety acting up? You don't gotta talk if you don't wanna." 

Cooper offered as he placed a paw onto the trolls shoulder. He was far to careless with his words sometimes. 

"An anxious pop troll? Why I never!" 

Cooper scoped up Penny quickly before heading to the balloon. 

"Ill meet y'all back at the balloon when yall are done!" 

He called after them as he ran on ahead of them. Smidge turned to branch in concern as she had a question to ask him. 

"Hey if it's all right with you, I was hoping to search the area?" 

She knew Branch didn't like to depend on others and right now he was dependent on her. With his leg there was not much he could do on his own. 

"Hm? Oh yeah of course! I was planning to do so as well let's split for now. Use this if you need anything at all."

He gave smidge a walkie talkie as she thanked him before they split up. Branch had only made it so far before he saw something. It was a glittering golden color and was hidden under debris. He quickly got over to it and used his hair to move the debris. What was under shocked him and made his sick. He stumbled back catching himself before he vomited. He should have expected this so much sooner. An attack like this would leave more than destroyed buildings. 

Penny whistle had to admit the strange troll that had 'rescued' her was sweet. He not only tried to help her stop coughing but offered to play a game. Not just any game but a game she had liked to play. They were playing card's and he was pretty good! 

"I see you to are getting along!" 

The other troll Cooper had told Penny about came on-board. Smidge was her name, Cooper said she had earn their village title of strongest troll. The Blue one Branch hadn't came back yet and it was starting to get concerning. However it didn't worry the other two as much as they started to ask her questions on objects they had found.

"Penny! What's this!?" 

Smidge held up a large fury flimsy stick with stains on its point. 

"That's a feather pin, you use it to write." 

Penny explained when she saw the blue troll had brought something of his own.

"Oh my god....."


	11. Childs play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child

"W-what is that?" 

A small fragile hand pointed to the large object that was holding three passengers.

"That is a hot air balloon. We use these to get around long distances through the air." 

Branch explained holding the troll closely as they studied it closely. Underneath that pile of ruble he found two figures. One was a horridly mangled troll around the size of smidge. Bones and dried blood decorated their corpse. While in their arms a second figure silently wept in pain trembling. Branch knew there was no saving the first troll so he gently pried the little one from their grasp. He quickly sat to attending the childs wounds to the best he could. 

"Please... don't hurt me."

A pitiful plea that broke his heart had him working faster. Once tended two he quickly fished from his hair multiple containers. He quickly handed the child sliced berries, crackers and a cup of water. He then pulled out a smaller tin and held out to the hungry child a treat.

"This is a Puff cake. It's a favorite from where im from." 

The child gingerly took it from his hands and took a small nibble. She felt her eye's start to water as she took bite after bite. It was so good and it really did make her feel better! 

"Thank you!" 

Branch only smiled in return as he started to pack up to leave. 

"Your very welcome dearie." 

It was late at night and branch didn't find any other classical trolls alive. Clementine was the child's name and Cassandra was her mother's. He had her get to know Cooper and Penny while he asked smidge for help. He asked for her to keep her eye's shut as he directed her. When she opened up her eye's she realized why Branch wanted her to keep them closed. He picked up a bloody corpse and had been lining them up. She closed her eyes as she saw him check their pulse and pull out a white sheet. When he told her she could open her eyes she hesitated. Branch knew all he needed to know as he picked her up. 

"Who could be so willing to.... All of those poor trolls... Branch..." 

Smidge cried into his shoulder as she began to tremble. 

"Im so sorry you had to see that smidge.... If I had known I would have never let you...." 

Branch tried to apologize feeling his own eyes water at her sobs. 

"No.. No... I needed to see this...." 

Smidge knew there was bad in the world but it was an eye opener. She knew allot of trolls who were sheltered. She never thought herself as one but she never knew. Trolls always had the power to hurt each other, in more extreme ways than she had wished to be true. 

Clementine rested in his lap that night as they flew across the night sky. Cradled in his arms beside a teal blue egg blanket surrounding them both. His tears silently poured down his face as he watched over them all. This was more than a power struggle, this was total war.


	12. Attack!

Branch was humming a random tune as he played with the childs hair. He knew next to nothing about classical hair but why not? He gingerly tried to style the young trolls hair only to find it a mess. Curls were frizzled and unkept, dirty and matted. She needed a bath as soon as possible and her wounds would have to be redone and checked. His egg was currently being hugged by the excited classical tot. 

"Do you know yet if its gonna be a boy or girl? What kinda name are you gonna give them?" 

This tiny terror of cuteness asked as she held the egg in his lap. Penny found herself smiling at the sight as she watched the two. That pop troll was something else entirely. A man from her world would be so lost on what to do. 

"Aww ain't that just sweet! Right smidge! Smidge?"

Cooper called to his friend as he lovingly watched the trolls infront of him. He turned his head to look toward Smidge only to see she was starring off. He narrowed his eyes to try and see what she was looking at. It had a funny shape and it only seemed to get bigger. 

"Hey Branch? What is that?" 

Branch looked up to see only to frown as his eyes got wide. A loud high pitched cry pierced through the air as he held Clementine and his egg tighter. 

"Get down now!" 

He lunged into action grabbing all of them with his hair and forcing them to the ground. Just in time as a black beak came cashing just where smidge was just standing. He quickly gave Clementine to smidge abd his egg and penny to Cooper. Reaching into his hair he pulled out his bo staff. 

Clementine watched with wide eye's as branch spun the wood. She gasped when she heard the heavy heart stopping thwack. The bird backed off and then flew around the ship. Soon three birds began to circle the balloon. But instead of fear branch displayed bravery and strength. Any bird come to close he gave them a nasty hit. He aimed for their heads, eye's, amd anywhere it would hurt. The birds however put up an equal fight. As if angry they attacked the balloon part above them. Everything spiraled into a blur of color and sound.

Branch Groaned in pain as he sat up from the rough landing. Clementine opened her eyes to lang on Branch in awe. In his hair he had caught everyone else too! He sat them all down as he stood up painfully. Smidge was quick to help steady him as Cooper lifted him onto his back. Branch felt his eyes becoming heavy as muffled sounds of voices took his ear's. 

When he had awoken he found to his side a sleeping Clementine fully bandaged. And to his left in his hand was none other than his egg. He stared at the ceiling of unfamiliar architecture as he processed a few thing's. 

"Branch your awake!" 

Branch turned over to unexpectedly to see pink skin and a teal slightly tattered dress. 

"Poppy?"


	13. Country

Branch angrily stared down the queen as she chuckled shyly. Behind her another figure came into view as he tried to sit up to get a better look. The new troll took him by complete surprised. They had tan orange skin wit locks of blood red. Bit what caught him was the horse bottom half! It was white with a brilliant teal colored tail. 

"Ya took a mighty fall there boy... Now I gotta couple of questions for ya..." 

Poppy happily took a seat next to branch as the strange troll came in.

"My name is Delta Dawn I run these parts so ya better be honest with me." 

Branch nodded seeing as mayor must have been the title of leader around here. She probably already knew his and the other's name's by now. He instinctively pulled both children closer to him as she came closer. She and her people may have saved him but he didn't know there motives quite yet. His last encounter with a tribe leader wasn't all that pleasant after all. 

"First thing first do ya remember anything before ya hit the ground." 

Delta stood over him beside the bed studying him closely. 

"Yes ma'am, I can recall to a few minutes after the fall." 

Branch answered truthfully as he saw movement in the trolls hair. 

"Good, Good, now who are you to your village or whatever?" 

Delta saw he was telling the truth and was in quite shock actually. He showed the most maturity of the entire group something she didn't expect from what she knew of pop trolls. 

"Im Queen Poppy's advisor, and I came out looking for her." 

Branch answered as Delta nodded her head hearing his reply. It checks out with what the other's had told her when she question them. They came in running like mad trolls with him. He was limp and barely breathing when he was given to the doctors. They where quickly questioned by her and her sheriff. At the same time two other's had walked in. They were all being kept separated for now expect for these two and the kids. Clementine pleaded for the troll while they were informed the egg was his. The naive Queen didn't hesitate to answer any questions. In fact she acted all suger coated and as if she had known them. 

Finally they burned through all the questions Delta needed. 

"Alright now sugar, ya need ta get some rest. Poppy if ya would come with me." 

Delta left the room with a half asleep Poppy leaving branch in the dark of the room.

"Branch? Can you tell me a story?" 

A tiny voice filled the room.


	14. Strange encounter

Branch woke up to that night to the feeling of eye's. He stayed still in bed but he could feel himself flexing his hair. There was no noise as he felt the eyes on him. A weird sound began to play in his ears. It was a slow hypnotic sound as it played lulling him back to sleep. Branch felt himself stir awake once more as he tried to move his arms. His what senses started to replace bringing him alarm. Soft warm covers were traded for cruel hard cold floors. His ability to freely move had been robbed from him as he struggled to move. He then realized he no longer had either Clementine or his egg! He struggled more now determine to locate the two. But before he could something had stopped him. Worse yet, some ONE had stopped him.

"Don't stress deary~ After all you shouldn't be moving to doctors orders!" 

A husky voice took to his ears as the same tune started to play. The troll was a deep purple color with LONG red wavy locks of hair. Wearing black dress pants and playing a Saxophone. But behind him he noticed two small figures. A small scared out of her wits was Clementine! With her she was clutching his egg hidden. Branch then ignoring the player of the strange music as he struggled to his feet. To witch in response the music only got louder and louder. As the music played red music notes and rose petals started to fill his sight. 

Branch didn't know what was going on but he was cut from his binds and was being helped up. Clementine had rushed to him and was holding his leg. Her wings were hurt in the fall even though branch had taken the brunt of it. Branch was being held upright by a new stranger. This troll had yellow skin and fire red hair. Their face peppered by a coming in beared. A hat perched on his head and stalk in his mouth. 

"Ye alright there buddy? Delta said ya taken a bit of fall recently." 

It didn't take much to see the troll was to be a country troll. Most likely sent out to come get him and the kids. Branch nodded his head slowly as he looked around. They were outside lonesome flats on a river raft. By the night time sky of thousands of stars it was around midnight?

"That was Chaz a smooth jazz troll. Blasted race won't stop hypnotizing whoever they can." 

The trolls voice had became bitter as he spoke of who he had now known to be Chaz. 

"Well let's get cha back ta Delta pronto. My name is hickory and, who are these two?"

Hickory introduced himself as Branch picked up the two children. 

"Im Clementine, this is Branch!" 

Clementine spoke for Branch as he was still all to dizzy. Hickory tilted his hat to her before picking Branch up to set him down on his rear. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking a certain thought.

"He's kinda cute~!"


	15. What....

Hickory quietly galloped across the bare land through the cold temperatures of the night. He took another glance at his passengers to smile. The small blue pop troll cuddling up with his children. Any troll could say what they want but no one just looks at a kid like that without thinking it wasn't there's. Clementine may have refused to being place in his hair but she held onto him tightly. Branch held onto her just as tightly shielding her to the best of his capabilities. 

"So... Couldn't help but notice ya got a bit of a bad leg? That wasn't from the fall was it?" 

Hickory asked gently as he flicked the stalk in his mouth with ease. The troll in response shuddered slightly and his ears flicked at the question. 

"No... But it did kinda worsened it." 

Branch explained looking at the now even thicker cast on his leg. He kept this up he might lose the limb! 

"How did ya get it then?" 

Hickory gently pressed the pop troll for answers as he galloped. He could feel Dickory glaring at his back side for that.

".... The king of.. The trolls with the um..." 

Hickory turned to look at the troll as he struggled. He clearly did not know who or how to describe them.

"Alright take it easy were just about there."

They were heading for lonesome flats yes but they weren't going into lonesome flats. There client was just waiting for them at the edge of the town. He felt bad he truly did but he had to do what he could to protect his home. This war was gonna rain fire on his people and they were just recovering from the rock slide. There numbers to begin with were already sparse! 

Branch caught sight of the morning sunrise as the wind blew in his hair. It was a beautiful array of colors as he took it all in. Clementine was munching on a snack Branch had given her when she smelt it. It was a burning nasty smell that consumed her sense of smell. It didn't take long for the others to smell it too. 

"Hickory? Hickory what's going on?"

Branch asked as he saw the smoke billowing up into the sky. Hickory didn't respond as he just ran faster feeling Dickory falter abit. 

The whole town was in ruins as they studied it from its front door step. Ashes were everywhere as dieing flames flickered in the remains. Branch could taste the despair and fear just at the tip of his tongue. He could hear them screaming in fear as their home was destroyed. Was it the Rockers? The trolls he had met before? Where was Biggie, Poppy, Smidge, and Cooper!?

Hickory took a step back as he felt himself become unsteady. He scraped the bare ground with his hoof as he tried to think. Clementine stared in horror as she started to bawl out crying as she beared herself into branch. Branch tried to keep her from looking out into the destruction as he was caught speechless. His mind going back to the loss of the classical tribe. Just how many lives were they willing to take? Was it just the rock and that other tribe on this road or were there other's? 

"We need to go! We have to leave now!" 

Hickory quickly sprung to life as he took off into one direction. Branch quickly pulled on his leather vest in response.

"Wait what if other's survived? We have to look for-! There look hickory! There's tracks!" 

Branch cried out seeing them jn the distance. Hickory didn't believe it untill he got a closer look. Sure enough there were hoof prints that could only belong to one tribe. But amongst them were some various other's. One he noticed was a funk trolls, why was one all the way out here for? Hickory wasn't the only one to learn something from the tracks. The hoof marks didn't match the ones hickory left. 

"Hickory what are you hiding?"


	16. Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need help with titles and summaries..
> 
> Send help please :')

The first thing Hickory felt was the weight shift as Branch hoped off him. The second thing he felt was the jean disguise be torn in half. Dickory was now free and was just as equally confused. 

"So I was Right.. You were lying to me." 

Branch now stood a good distance from the lying duo. Clementine eye's wide as she was held by Branch who was standing on one leg infamous bo-staff in one hand. 

"Alright lad ja caught us! But do ya reall tink that we just gonna let ja leave?" 

The dwarf troll asked him daring him to even move. Dickory was getting cocky again, the troll had just survived a low chance fall. 

"Ve are not Country! Ve are-!" 

Dickory tore the rest of the costume apart much to Hickory's dismay. 

"Yodelers....?!" 

The two brothers stared at where the bright blue troll was just standing. The space now vacant as they stared continued. 

"Vhat where did he go?"

Branch was quiet as he let his hair do the work. Two parts acted like legs as they held him up high so he could see over the tracks. The rest he had turned an umbrella like shape to keep the sun at bay. Clementine had so many questions on what had transpired. But Branch seemed to be furious, his ears were flat like her grandmother's cat when he wasn't fed. His eyes weren't as round or as happy as before. And if she listened closely she could gear grinding teeth.

"Branch?.." 

She saw his ear flick at her voice as he looked down in his arm. 

"Are we gonna be okay?" 

At that branch faltered ashe just held the child closer than before. 

"Of coarse Clem! As long as we work together we'll be alright!" 

Clementine smiled at the nickname he had given her. It wasn't like anything she had ever heard of! 

"However Clem we do need to discuss some things alright? For instance no longer are we gonna interact with strangers okay? The password is.. Puff cake when a stranger tries to get you to go with them ask them the password." 

Clementine nodded as Branch explained it to her. 

"The danger word is Pineapple, if I say it that means you run away as fast as possible with or without me. If we say red light your uncomfortable and don't trust them okay?" 

Clementine again nodded as she processed the information. They were similar to fan language that mommy taught her. A certain way you held or use a fan could create a hidden language. Momma used it to keep her behaving in public allot. As Clementine looked below them to the tracks she stared for a bit.

"How did you know what he was hiding?" 

Clementine asked curious as she turned back up to Branch. 

"His track's sweetie, they didn't match the ones the country trolls left and the back half was smaller than the front.

He explained before hearing a loud yell as he then sped up across the flat land. It was gonna be a long trip. Branch kept his focus on the long everlasting road lost in thought. He then lit up with an idea as he quickly dug through his hair. He gave Clementine the map compass and walkie talkie. He took back the walkie talkie in one hand and held the map open woth his hair. "How are you doing that?!" Clementine asked exasperated as Branch just continued to use his hair. First it was used as storage, a weapon, and now some tool? "Hm? Oh my hair? We can do allot of things with our hair. We can perform various task at the moment of birth. Can't you use your hair?" Branch asked as Clementine frowned at his words. "No..." She said as she pouted sadly in his arms. "Okay that's fine you can use a back pack. We'll just have to get it fixed for your wing's." Branch said as he turned to the map as he smiled as Clementine took interest. "Back packs are better at least then you can keep up what is in your hair." Branch pretended to be jealous as Clementine giggled in his arms. "Here untill then why don't you help me with the map?"


	17. Discovery

Branch began to slowly lower himself to the ground almost with the sunset. Clementine looked around in confusion as to why they stopped. That was untill branch was crouching to the ground. 

"... Around 12 inches... And 5 inches wide.. That's Mr Dinkles alright. " 

A long tube like shape snaked its way through the prairie. They wouldn't have gotten far. But theses tracks were fresh! That meant they had to be close by! If he continued to follow the herd he catch up to Cooper and all of them! But he would end up leaving Biggie to whatever roams the flat land. He began to grumble in thought as he sat back in thought. Leave it up to them to put him in a difficult spot. He stood up making his final decision as he looked into the far distance. 

Biggie sniffled as he continued to walk with no sense of direction. How could he be so stupid to climb into that basket? He followed a Queen with no idea what she was doing! He had enjoyed the classical trolls he will admit but Poppy had her own views. He hated that they had left them so upset and was horrified! When he reunited with his friend's at lonesome flats he was quite shock. A classical Troll child was crying as an unconscious branch was given to the country trolls. He had learned about the ruins and Smidge had cried to him about the horror. Now the country trolls are being forced to hope for a refugee status elsewhere! Poppy wasn't listening at all either! He tried to tell her about the classical trolls but she just shrugged it off. That's when he heard something from the distance as he quickly brought Mr Dinkles closer. He wasn't holding up so well alone. His muscles ached as his throat burned as his eyes watered. 

Branch had found Biggie a crying mess as the final rays of sun began to die. Once the giant troll caught sight of him he was trapped. The troll carefully cradling the two troll rescue party as he wept. Most of his words were incoherent as he held them close as his pet softly mewed. Branch let it happen as he let the troll pour his feelings onto his shirt. Clementine gave the poor troll a look of sympathy as he patted him. She watched Branch in awe as he he did something. He took both his arm's and wrapped them around the trolls neck. She looked at both the two and then to her own arms. She went to mimic them both and give it her all. She two tightly wrapped her arms around the sad troll. 

The light they had was fading and branch wasn't leaving it up to fate. He quickly dried his friends tears as he scanned the area. He saw a cave not far away and pointed there. 

"It's getting dark, we need shelter okay? The cave over there should be fine as long as it's not hosting others." 

He said as wiped more tears from the crying troll as they nodded. Once they made it to the opening branch hoped out of Biggie's hold. He then produced a flashlight to search the opening. No sign of nesting or any guest. He slowly walked- limped- into the cave. Biggie resisting the urge to pick the injured troll once more. Branch should be home resting with such injuries. They all should be home safe and away from this nightmare. Branch found a small cave opening in the back that had claw marks. He couldn't tell if they were fresh as he examined them closely. He gave Biggie and Clementine a look as he crawled through. He held the flashlight high as he scanned the room in shock. The walls were lined in tapestries and old antiques. Hidden away from the world as he took a closer look. The trolls that were illustrated were multi colored and had unique patterns. They would perform various task and actions of day to day life. There world completely different that he almost didn't recognize the customs.

"These are... Pop trolls?" He asked to no one in particular. 

He took a closer look at the tapestries as he began to piece things together. The ones that caught his eyes he realized were large parts of history! There was a gathering of trolls as they hailed a lyre with six strings. 

"The creation of the strings...." Branch whispered in awe.

He turned to another troll holding the lyre as behind them were illustrations of vastly different things. Cupcakes, expression of emotions, books, and more.

"What... The pop troll string was forged from?" Branch puzzlement had laced his voice deeply. 

He then realized anything that was behind the troll was shown in the other tapestries.

"What made the strings were the things that highlights our culture!" Branch exclaimed as he realized it.

Of coarse! Peppy had said the strings were created! Did that mean...?  
He then saw one that confused him greatly. Side by side were two trolls illustrated vastly different than the other. One was the pop troll he had seen illustrated from the map and scrap books. The other was the troll illustrated from before. Except this troll had stars on them and had gradients of blue and purples. Connecting them was a red chain while behind them was some kind of symbol? Above the entire work was a lyre of one string. What was the work trying to say?  
The large hand that had latched onto his shoulder took him from that thought.


	18. Rock out

Branch was now glaring angrily across the the cave open book in his lap. The burning glow of a fire dancing and flickered throughout the cave. Across from him was a tied looming figure who sat there. His torso was tied to a cave rock as they slouched. In front of him were some of the rations branch had given him to eat. He hadn't touched a bite and neither had branched. Clementine huddled behind branch as she whimpered. That troll was a rock troll and one that she had seen by their leader's side! Biggie awkwardly sat beside his companions. When he heard a scream from the other side of the cave he had feared the worst. The scream was loud and pained as echoed. It cried for a mercy that wasn't given. That all stoped however as the troll before them was thrown through the whole branch close in tow. 

The troll had this gray tinted purple skin as jet black bangs covered his face. A beanie rested on his head as his clothes were dirty and torn. He had never seen anyone quite like him before. The troll sat their limp an breathe was short. Their hands were reluctantly unbound so he could eat. It was amazing to what Mr Dinkles could convince branch to do! 

"Branch?... He hadn't touched anything.... Is he okay?" Biggie asked as he laid his hand on Branch's shoulder. 

Branch only scoffed as he pulled out a book from his hair. He quickly skimmed through the book's table of contents. Was this a problem of diet? Did rock trolls eat something that wasn't of supply? He looked up to the troll again not moving an inch. Branch closed the book and stood up as he approached the troll. 

Riff felt his nose twitch as his mouth watered slightly. He needed it! He was in desperate need for it and he was coming! His limbs felt like lead as his insides burned and ached. His vision was blurry as he felt him just infront of him! 

Branch should had never doubted the trolls strength as he got up close. Before he could respond he felt two hands grab him. They grabbed his arms and pulled him into the troll in question. He was so weak and with how heavy his body was it shouldn't have been possible. But the attacker had moved with such speed as he held him. Before branch knew it he was screaming, as loud as he could he screamed. It echoed on the walls as he teared up as he tried to pull away. The troll who could barely lay a hand on him wouldn't let him budge. He could feel it spill over his skin as he listened to the troll. With his ear pressed onto the rockers throat he could hear him drink from his neck. He gulped it all down quickly to Branch's horror in a desperate fashion. The fangs burned as they pierced his flesh as he shook and felt his tears spill. He began to quiet down however once black dots had consumed his vision.

Branch heard himself groan as he slipped into consciousness his head was pounding. Where his neck met his shoulders throbbing in pain. 

"Oh my goodness! Branch your okay!' Biggie exclaimed as he gently helped branch up.

However the pain gagging had him quickly had him letting him back down. Branch was facing some serious nausea and light headedness at the moment. 

"Sorry about that dude.... It's been awhile since I had any...." An unfamiliar voice hung in his ear's as he felt a small body hug him. 

"W-where? What?" Branch groaned as he forced himself onto his elbows. He was met with blood red eye's to his shock.


	19. Strings

Branch sat up sipping on a bottle of water in his hands. Biggie was speaking to riff about something as he said was his name. He gave the troll a good swing for scaring him like that. The only things that had red eyes back home was dangerous predators. Clem sat on his lap weary as they tried to think about their next move. Riff was trying to get back to volcano rock city. Biggie wanted to go back home and check on the other's. Branch was to light headed to think about that right now. 

"My Queen needs me! She's trapped under water with that..... Sea snake!" Riff spoke desperately to Biggie.

"Our Queen left her colony behind for Branch to see too! We need to check on them!" Biggie argued back for once raising his voice.

"Branch... Conductor Trollzart was taken by Queen Barb! What does that mean if she is taken!" Clem grabbed his shirt desperately. 

Clementine saw the destruction of her home in the arms of her mother. If someone could take down such power can't be that good. Branch threw his head back angry in frustration. 

"It... Means they have three strings.." Branch spoke wearily leaving empty word's. 

"...actually we never got the classical string.." Riff spoke up hearing the there conversation. 

After through interrogation and investigation they couldn't find the classical string. That shed more light and darkness over their heads. That ment the psychopath that broke branch's leg had two. 

"What does that mean about the funk nation?" Biggie asked remembering the last encounter. 

There space ship high in the sky as they rounded up and captured as many country trolls possible. They first targeted the young that morning. Stealing them in their sleep and held them in town square. Delta and the two rulers had this huge duel out between the country and funk music. Soon that abrupt fight lead to a light show of destruction. 

"They most likely will have two as well..." Branch said eerily not liking these odds so far.

They only had one string with them... It was a race to find the classical string. Or so branch thought when he caught the doll eye's that stared at him. Clementine then reached her to her neck. Hidden against her golden skin was a golden string..... Branch took it gingerly and then reached into his hair. He pulled out a pink string with it and held it firmly. Everyone silent as they marveled at the power Branch held. Biggie remembered seeing the strings used through instruments. The country trolls by a banjo and the funk by a base guitar. So he pulled out a 'fiddle' as it was called by the country trolls. It was missing two strings and was severely beaten down by age. Branch made quick work of repairing the old instrument.

So it was a tied game.... Now they had to find out who would loose their strings first.


	20. Plan of action

Branch looked down at his work with the strings. The violin looked like new and the strings glowed in unison both strings bright in their natural color. One a pale yellow and the other a bright Pink. In all honesty the pink hurt his eyes and he didn't really like it. That's when he felt an heard a buzz in his hair that caught him by surprise. Quickly he fished out the last thing he had with Smidge. His hope for her safety wavered as he heard a voice come through the static. 

".....-ello...-Funk nat-.... Surr-...." The static was heavily interfering the trolls word's. 

".....That's not Smidge is it.." Riff said seeing their faces.

"It's not the country trolls either...." Branch said sadly as he sighed. 

The few word's that got through lacked both the southern slang and accent. And no doubt about it the funk trolls got them. Branch stood up on a broken leg as he got ready to play. 

"Wait.... Your not gonna play that right?" Riff asked slightly cowering at the troll before him. 

Branch may have been smaller and injured but he was not weak. Branch managed to throw him this way and that moment's prior. It fascinated him yet all he's seen the strings do was destroy so far. Branch met his eyes once then turn to focus back on the instrument. 

"There has to be more to the strings than power...." Branch said as he lifted up the bo to the strings. 

Remembering the tapestries and illustrations he sighed. The strings were made from what built the trolls cultures. He played the first note nothing happened. He began to play softly as he closed his eye's. He began to picture home......his home. Running through the tree's as the colours flew by. The joy and chaos that came on the everyday basis with poppy. Biggie and Riff watched in amazement as Branch played. They watched as the notes bleed from the strings. The notes of gold planted kisses on the rock wall of the cave to leave it blushing with flowers. The flowers bloomed under the song as the spread across Branch's spot as he played. Pink whips of mist soured into the air and circled them. Each one then attacked them with their love as the pounced on their battered frames. Riff watched in fascination as he watched his bruises fade away. He felt his body feel the best it had been in ages since the start of all of this. All the knots, sore muscle and scrapes vanished like nothing. Clem has seen her Conductor use their string before but never the pink string. When Branch opened his eyes he knew more than well that his plan worked. He then realized on the floor was the cast of his once broken leg. He pressed it against the the floor of the cave. It was painless as if it was never broken before. That made him feel a bit better about all of it. He could move freely now meaning he could truly start to protect them. Branch looked at them all with a smile on his face.

"Come on we got friends to save!" Branch spoke with the only confidence between them.


	21. Action

Lownote didn't know what to think when he saw him on patrol. A rock troll abandoned in the plains of country territory. Quickly he piloted the ship towards the troll. He chuckled seeing him try to flee catching sight of his ship. He beamed them up without trouble. He put the ship on auto as he went to see who he had caught. The rock troll quickly began to yell and beat on the containment cell. He chuckled seeing the pathetic show of strength. The rock troll seemed betrayed however. Lownote decided not to question it as he then went back to control the ship. When he walked away however he didn't see it. The little prisoners sigh of relief as a hand was pressed against the glass. 

Lownote finished up his report over com's with a smirk. He piloted the ship back to the mother ship with ease. He then once more put the ship in auto as he sat back. He looked out the window against the flat horizon. He squinted however when he caught movement in the glass reflection. Soon he noted the blue figure just behind him. With a swift movement he caught the oncoming blow. The blue troll was quick to free his wrist from his hold. He watched him wring free as the jumped and flipped back. The blue troll with purple hair got ready to fight. Lownote chuckled playfully as he liked the spark in their eye's. 

"Nice try there but I think it's gonna take a bit more..." Lownote purred as he too got ready to fight the troll. 

They smirked as to his surprise as their hair came to life. Quickly wrapping himself in it he vanished from sight. Lownote looked around for him taking a step back. He felt an impressive blow from his side. Then another on his back sending him to the ground. However lownote then took note of the fire extinguisher on the floor. 

"Smarter than you look.." Branch huffed as his cover was blown. 

White foam coverage the room and him effectively revealing him. His hair was now clumped together by the foam rendering it ineffective. The troll chuckled at his words as a dangerous gleam entered their eye's. The troll had a body like Cooper only bigger and bulkier. They pulled out a weapon of some kind. In return branch pulled his own out and swung it around. His bo staff had larger range than what looked to be hand held. He spun it quickly to build momentum up as he lunged. Narrowly dodging the opponent he struck there jaw. As they recoiled he attacked their hand swatting away their weapon. 

Branch quickly ran back to the cells to smile as Riff was freed. 

"Jesus I thought y'all actually left me!" Riff cried seeing him as Biggie helped him out. 

When they spotted the ship all Riff saw was Branch and Biggie disappear. They snuck on board after he was captured. Biggie worked to get him out as Branch took care of the pilot. Clementine ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"We ain't out of the woods just yet! Come on we gotta move!" Branch called to them as it came into view.

The funk nation battleship..... They were in for a ride but Branch hoped that they could keep up. Branch picked Clementine up from his legs. 

"Clem I want you to stay with us unless we tell you to run okay?" Branch looked into her eye's with upmost sincere. 

"Yes..." Clementine spoke sadly not liking the idea. 

She was quickly squeezed by him as they got ready.


	22. Funky

Lownote glared at the blue troll as he struggled against his restraints. Catching his glare he stuck out his tongue at him. That however was cut short as Branch moved the pilot from view. 

"Sorry bout this in advance.." Branch shut them in an empty closet.

The hatch was opened as two more trolls climbed on board. Riff was alone in his cell once more. As he was escorted he saw the signal that they practiced. Branch biggie and Clementine followed closely behind the rock troll. Branch didn't necessarily trust Riff but if he were to try and turn him in it'll only make him look crazy. Branch and biggie were quick to keep up with them as they ran behind them. Through his hair he watched the city of the nation. Funky music blasted as Branch looked at all the tech. They weren't here for that as they made their way. Soon they came across a dungeon or prison of some sort. Branch was silent as he walked by the cells of trolls. Country trolls watched Riff go by with his escorts. Soon they came upon a steal door that was only opened by a keypad. The door opened and he and Biggie ran through the door quickly to not get locked out. The room was small and lit by one light. Branch however was crying once he saw who was in those cages. Cages not cells held his friend's prisoners in the cold room. What killed him was the gray long necked troll that he had shared his pain with. The door opened once more as two more trolls came in. Riff was tossed into a cage roughly to witch rubbed Branch the wrong way. Branch handed Clementine and his egg to the pacifist blue troll. 

"Where is your string?" The purple trolls voice boomed in the room.

Branch already didn't like this troll and that was allot. Beside them was a blue troll with a surprise. A troll that mirrored Cooper in every way! He seemed more empathetic at least especially to Cooper. Branch didn't know their relationship to each other but he did not think it was good. 

"WELL!" The purple troll yelled slamming his hand on the cage.

Riff was scared to silence as he trembled at the sight of them. The troll only growled at him through the bars. 

"YOUR JUST AS USELESS AS THAT IDIOT!" The purple troll roared pointing at Cooper. 

Cooper in turn whimpered as Branch saw his condition. His fur was ruffled and messy as bruises and scrapes littered his legs. Biggie tried to grab his shoulder but it was to late. The troll flipped riffs cage and was met in the face a powerful blow. The two escorts were grabbed before they could make their move. Catching them by surprise Branch lead his attack of rage as he flung them into the enemy. It was all a blur as he found himself running down the hall's. Red sirens blared as they made it back to the hanger. Branch saw two ships in the hanger ready for take off. He turned around for a quick headcount to see who's here. 

"Biggie! Take the children, poppy and Cooper into the one on the left! Get them back to troll village! Riff with me!" Branch called out the order. 

No one question it as Darnell piloted the second ship. Branch threw open the closet door to be met with purple eye's.

Quincy watched from the window of the two ships speeding away. He held his jaw with his right paw. 

So that's the king of Pop....


	23. Oof

Lownote held the steering wheel angrily as they stood above him. The blue figure had been watching him steadily sense they left. He could hear him scribble away in a leather journal every now and again. The rock troll was quiet as he sat farther back. The silence was broken by a weak wail from behind him. 

"Branch....please..." They whimpered as heavy footsteps made their way closer. 

"What do you.....oh.....fine." Branch as he was called responded slowly.

Lownote turned around to see what they were doing. 

"Do you need it from the neck or-!" The small pop troll was stopped as two hands grabbed him. 

The rock troll latched his fangs into his victim. Branch struggled slightly in his grip as he drunk. Mouth opening and closing as he trembled with his eye's barely opened. Lownote gasped in shock as the sweet scent casted from their shoulder. The rock troll opened their jaw and the pop troll plopped back to his feet. They quickly turned to the bite on his neck. The rock troll licked his lips as as a rainbow liquid seeped through his lips. 

"Sorry.....got excited...." The rock troll kept a hand to steady the pop troll. 

Unbeknownst to him lownote caught sight of his shaking. The pop trolls blood was border line the best thing he's tasted. He felt like if he went without it for even a minute he'd die. It was sweet yet savory in taste yet it had this kick of addiction. Riff was gonna tear the little troll apart if it ment getting his fill. However this pop troll was necessary to make it out alive and is the only reason he got here....

"I-i was gonna ask if you could take it from my wrist..." Branch weakly met with the rock trolls eye's as he barely stood. 

He plopped into a seat as to deal with the bleeding wound. Lownote saw his chance and acted upon it. He was forced to stop however upon a wif of the scent. It was strong and heavy as it brought him to his knees. Branch caught sight of this and knelt to his side. Lownote gasped loudly and quickly pushed him to the side. Riff saw this as some form of aggression to the pop troll. He couldn't stop the feeling of anger or the need to protect what was his. The rock troll lashed at the panting funk troll as the pop troll laid helpless. Branch's whole life was spinning and he could barely make it all out. He groaned as he tried to prop himself on his elbows. He yelped as he felt them come down on top of him. A heavy weight held him against the cold floor pinning him on his stomach. On his back he could feel their body rumble as a growl filled his ear's. Riff smiled hearing the submissive whine as he sunk his teeth into their shoulder.


End file.
